


Apologizes

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Shadowhunters bingo [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “What are you doing here, Rebecca?” Maia finally asked after a few minutes of awkward silence between them.
Relationships: Rebecca Lewis/Maia Roberts
Series: Shadowhunters bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536586
Kudos: 2
Collections: SHBingo





	Apologizes

**Author's Note:**

> for the shadowhunters bingo prompt: New Years Eve.

They hadn’t talked about what happened at Magnus’ New Year’s party, hadn’t even spoken since that night. So Maia found herself surprised when she looked up as the door of the Hunter’s Moon to see Rebecca walking through the door. 

The mundane looked around the bar before her eyes landed on Maia, there was a brief moment where they just stared at each other, then Rebecca was walking up to the bar and taking the empty seat in front of Maia. Maia set down the bar rag and glass in her hands down, feeling unsure as she looked at the other woman. 

A brief memory of the last time they saw each other flashed through her mind. They were both drunk on Magnus’ roof, pressed closed together. Rebecca’s lips had tasted of champagne and Maia had kissed her hungrily, her skin hot where Rebecca’s fingers had slipped under her clothes. It had been a good night, or so Maia thought. She had sent a text to Rebecca, but never heard back and now here she sat weeks later.

“Can I get you something to drink?”

Rebecca eyed the bottles behind Maia for a moment before saying, “Just water please.”

Maia nodded and poured her a glass, setting it in front of Rebecca. The bar was quiet, only a handful of people sitting around. Rebecca slowly sipped from her water, looking nervously around.

“What are you doing here, Rebecca?” Maia finally asked after a few minutes of awkward silence between them. 

Rebecca looked up at her, opening and closing her mouth a couple of times before sighing and shaking her head. She tapped her fingers against the bar and Maia was ready to press for an answer when Rebecca took a deep breath and said, “I wanted to apologize for ghosting you, so I’m sorry. You deserve better than that.”

“Why did you do it?” Maia found herself asking, not sure if she was even ready to hear the answer. 

“Because I was scared,” Rebecca answered, looking down at her cup. “I haven’t-I never…” She trailed off and went quiet for a second before saying, “You are the first girl I’ve ever had feelings for and it was very confusing because all this time I thought I liked boys, then you came along and I felt so happy when you were around and I couldn’t wait until the next time I saw you and then that night we kissed. I never kissed a girl before. I’ve never liked a girl before. It was just overwhelming, Maia, and I’m sorry.”

Maia crossed her arms over her chest. “You could have explained all this to me weeks ago.”

“I know. Simon got on my case about it. We actually had a very long chat yesterday and afterwards, I decided it was time to come talk to you and though I know you might not want to give me a second chance, I would very much like to start hanging out with you again.”

Maia was silent for a moment before asking, “In what way?”

“In whatever way you’ll have me. I do like you, Maia, a lot, but if you would rather stay friends then I’ll take it, or if you want to tell me to get out, then I guess that I will be fine with that too.”

Maia gave a soft sigh, dropping her hands to her side. “Just come talk to me right away the next time. I was really hurt when you just dropped me like that. It hurt.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t do it again.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

Maia nodded, pulling a shot glass down and filling it before pushing it towards Rebecca. “Here, this one’s on the house. You look like you need it.” Rebecca looked up at her and Maia gave her a smile. “I like you too, Rebecca. A lot.”

Rebecca began to relax and smiled back at her before taking the shot and downing it. Then she leaned over the counter and pressed a quick kiss to Maia’s cheek. “I have to get to class. I’ll text you after.”

Rebecca left and Maia picked her bar rag back up and went back to wiping down glasses, smiling softly. Maybe this year wasn’t going to be so bad after all.


End file.
